Love Tsukai
by Mark20020
Summary: What would happen if Keitaro wasn't your ordinary guy and was a inukami tsukai going to Hinata Sou?This is my first fanfic cross with inukami so can you guys give me suggestions on things to make the story better. Stuff like personalities maybe would help
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or Inukami! Like most other writers.

"Keitaro, when are we going to get to grandma Hina's inn?"

"Soon, I'm pretty sure it was this way Yoko," Keitarou says while walking up the stairs.

"Ehh, we have to climb up all these stairs?"

"We'll get up there just have patience,"

"Hmm I'll just Shikuchi to get us up there, Shikuchi!"

"No wait don't," Keitaro said a bit too late.

He felt the familiar sensation of his body disappearing and reappearing somewhere else. Where he did land was over a hot spring which he soon splashed into. As Keitaro looked around he say that Youko was not near him and he also noticed that he only had his boxers on.

sigh "Why does she always have rush things?" Keitaro said while observing his situation. "If I'm right this is grandma Hina's hot spring, might as well relax here for a bit longer, besides Youko probably won't find me here," Keitaro thought as he got comfy.

A few minutes later though Keitaro heard the doors open and soon saw something he shouldn't have seen. A girl with brownish hair entered the hot springs with only a towel covering her ahem areas. The girl got into the water and soon looked at Keitaro and asked.

"The hot springs are so good to take a bath in don't ya think?" Keitaro now was frozen stiff and tried his best not to look at her. Although the next question she asked struck the killing blow.

"Hey do you think my breasts have gotten bigger," there was an eerie silence. After that when she heard no response she took a closer look at Keitaro and soon screamed "ACK A PERVERT IN THE HOT SPRINGS,"

When the girl said this Keitaro took this time to run out of the hot springs and rush through the building to find Yoko.

"Youko where are you," Keitaro yelled while running through the halls of the inn. As he started running though more girls just started to appear.

"Huh what's going on," a fox like girl said.

"Is he a new playmate," a foreign girl said chasing after Keitaro.

"A male in the dorms, he must be a pervert and a dirty lecher," a girl said while drawing a sword and chasing after Keitaro also.

"What's all the noise?" one blue haired girl said while peeking out of her room. She took one look at Keitaro and screamed.

"Dang it where is Youko when I need her," Keitaro yelled while running faster to avoid the girls. Keitaro kept on running up the stairs until he was cornered off on the roof of the inn.

"Now you'll pay you pervert," the girl from the hot springs yelled as she ran up to Keitaro ready to punch.

"Wait I can explain," Keitaro said while putting his hands in front of him which produced no effect. He was punched up quite a distance from the girl's punch and then came back down breaking a bit of the flooring.

Keitaro stood up while shaking. "Hey is that how you treat anybody?" Keitaro said

"You are a male, and all males are perverts so you must die," the girl with the sword yelled as she prepared to slash Keitaro with the sword.

Just as the sword was about to hit Keitaro was when Keitaro heard Youko say "Shikuchi," he teleported out of harms way and landed next to Yoko who was on the roof of the inn.

"Keitaro where were you? Don't tell me you were cheating on me?"

"I'm innocent, it's just that your Shikuchi sent me to a place at the wrong time," Keitaro said while the images of the hot spring event flooded into his mind again.

"Did I just see that?"

"She must be using some kind of special machine,"

"I think I had too much sake last night,"

"Auu," faint

"What are you? Are you a demon?" the girl with the sword asked.

"What if I am?"

"Then as a member of the Shinmeiryu Aoyma family I'll be forced to destroy you. Special technique Air Splitting Sword,"

A ki attack was sent towards the direction of Keitaro and Youko. Youko jumped out of the way grabbing on to Keitaro. While in mid air Youko stuck out her index finger and then was about to say something when somebody's voice said "STOP THAT BOTH OF YOU,"

Everyone turned to the source of the new voice and there was a women standing there with a tea shop apron on.

"Aunt Haruka," Keitaro said while running up to her. When he was less then 3 feet away a paper fan came down hitting him on the head.

"How many times do I have to tell you, its Haruka,"

"Hai,"

"Haruka we caught this pervert peeping one me when I was in the hot springs," the girl from the hot springs said.

"I-it was an accident; I didn't mean to peep on you. It was just because of a certain someone that I fell into the hot springs," Keitaro said while staring at Youko.

"By the way Haruka why did Grandma Hina want to see me?"

"I have some papers that Grandma Hina wanted to give to you before she left to travel to world to visit hot springs,"

"Eh so we came here for no good reason at all?" Youko said.

"Here are the papers," Haruka said while handing Keitaro a bundle of paper.

"O thanks au… Haruka. Hmm… deed to Hinata Sou…" there was an odd silence after Keitaro had said that.

"WHAT?!?!?" all the girls screamed in surprise.

"That's not acceptable for a male to be a manger of a girls dormitory," the girl with the sword said.

"Motoko sorry but these are grandma Hina's wishes,"

"B-But he's a guy,"

"Naru like I said to Motoko it's grandma Hina's wishes,"

"Yeah he is a new playmate,"

"Does that mean he'll be taking care of the repairing and cleaning?"

"Ano, I don't have any objections to this,"

"Well Keitaro just follow me for right now and I'll fill you in on everything," Haruka said while walking down the stairs.

"We should get going Youko, O and where are my clothes?"

"Umm I think there were warped somewhere else lemee see if I can get them, Shikuchi," with that Keitaro's clothes appeared in front of him.

The two soon followed Haruka down the stairs as soon as Keitaro put his clothes on. The two found themselves in a tea house with no one else in it but Haruka.

"Have a seat," Haruka said while motioning to the seats across from where she was sitting. The two sat down getting comfy in their seat while waiting for Haruka to talk. "I see you became a real inukami tsukai now,"

"Yes I have Haruka, Youko here is my partner,"

"Yes I am," said while smiling.

"So Haruka what did you want to tell us?"

"I'm just here to inform you on what your duties will be and who the tenants are," Haruka said while pulling out a book, "Since you are the landlord here now you must perform duties such as repairing the dorm and cleaing it, just like Kitsune said,"

"I guess that is basic,"

She then handed him the book. "Inside here is information about the tenants. I'll give you quick heads up though; the girl you met in the hot springs was Naru Narusegaw. She has a bit of a temper, although she is the top of the Tokyo-U testing scorers. The blue haired girl was Shinobu Maehara, she is living here because of parental problems. The girl that attacked you too was Motoko Aoyama, she comes from a prestigious dojo. The girl that acts like a fox is Mitsune Konno although everyone calls her Kitsune. And finally the foreign girl is Suu Kaolla, we don't have that much information on where she came from, but that doesn't really matter. Starting today I guess you'll be taking care of the tenants and the dorm so good luck Keitaro,"

"Keitaro let's go back home, I don't like it here with all those girls,"

"It can't be that bad Youko, besides Hinata is close to Tokyo-U then where my parents live, so I'll give this a shot,"

"You'd better go introduce yourself Keitaro,"

"Let's go Youko,"

"Come on Keitaro you don't need to do this so why even try? Besides some of those girls could kill you,"

"And you can't?" Youko put her hand behind her head and put on a guilty smile. "Well anyway I'll be heading over to the dormitory so if you don't want to come don't"

"Ahh, wait Keitaro,"

The two climb up the stairs to Hinata Sou and enter. Keitaro entered further into the dormitory and found the girls in the living room. He bowed to the girls and said "My name is Keitaro Urashima starting I'll be your new manager,"

A/N: Wah this is my first ever fanfic so don't kill me if it was bad. I do know I have problems with grammar and everything but I can't help it. Everyone has got to start somewhere. Well if you guys don't like it I'll just stop writing it XP but seriously this is my first fic so don't kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own love hina or Inukami so don't harass me any more.

Chapter 2

Keitaro Urashima sat down in his room thinking of the events that had just happened. He had recently become the dorm manager of his grandma's dormitory and he was mostly unwanted. "I wonder if I'm going to survive here?" Keitaro said while falling backwards to lie down on his back.

"Keitaro, I'm back," Youko said as she came through the balcony window.

"O Youko you're back already? So where's our stuff?"

"Shikuchi," Youko said while lifting a finger. To Keitaro's dismay a whole lot of suitcases and stuff fell on top of him.

"Help me," Keitaro said while his hand stuck out of the luggage pile.

"Opps, Shikuchi," Youko said again only this time Keitaro came out instead of more luggage.

"Keitaro are we really going to live here?"

"Well it is close to Tokyo U and Grandma Hina did ask us to come here and now take care of the dorms, so I guess we really have no choice," Keitaro said.

"True, your grandma is the strongest Inukami Tsukai alive right now, and she is the head of the Urashima family,"

"Well anyway Youko try not to use jaen or show your tail in front of the other girls, it would be annoying if that swordswomen girl found out I was an Inukami Tsukai,"

"An Inukami Tsukai is one who fights along with an Inukami, which is a powerful beast with the appearance of a dog and can change form to look like a human. An Inukami soles purpose was to destroy evil. Inukami still exist today as can be seen with Youko and they fight along side with the clan that was able to summon them."

"Youko did you hear something?" Keitaro asks while looking around the room.

"It must have been the writer," Youko says.

"Hey can't I speak in this story? I am the writer after all,"

"Just continue writing the story so nobody has to kill you," Youko says.

"How cruel," the writer says returning to typing on the computer while sulking.

"Well anyway while at our previous home we got a job from Karina, he wants us to meet him here," Youko says while pointing at a place on the map.

"Another job I wonder how much we're gonna get paid this time? Youko lets go right now," Keitaro said while getting his stuff together. "Wait up I need to get my sword," Keitaro says as he grabs a sword in a dark sheath,"

"I wonder what we are up against this time?" The two leave the room and head for the exit. When the two are almost at the exit a Naru stops them both.

"Where do you think both of you are going?" Naru asks blocking their way.

"Don't push your nose into other people businesses," Youko replied sharply.

"You are the manager so you have to stay and fix this place up,"

"Sorry but we have to leave, goodbye," Keitaro and Youko rush past Naru and leave the dorms.

"Grr, where do those two think they are going? I'm going to follow them and find out what's with those two," Naru said rushing out to catch up with the two.

An hour later Keitaro and Youko were at a coffee shop waiting when they finally saw a man come up to them. The man was in a detective like jacket and had black hair.

"Sorry for the wait you two," the man said.

"Karina what took you so long?"

"Ah sorry I had some troubles in getting here," Karina says while going to the table the two sat at.

"So what's are mission this time?"

"I need you two to go out as a couple,"

"Ehhh a couple," Keitaro said in shock.

In a nearby table a girl face faulted when she heard the word couple. "So he was up to something perverted," the girl none other then Naru said.

"We'll do it," Youko said enthusiastically.

"But why?"

"The target is Eisawa Osui, when he was alive he was a novelist with three important characteristics: non-selling, unpopular, and poor. Although right before he died he got a powerful book that has the ability to turn one into a overlord,"

Karina then shows them the picture of the man and the book. The picture showed a guy who looked like a vampire with the cape wrapped around him, on his face was a long mustache and big square glasses possibly larger then Keitaro's.

"The problem is that he had a grudge against couples when he died. Now he goes around using a power that is horrifying. It removes peoples clothing completely, so he must be stopped at all costs,"

"So the reason you want us to portray as a couple is so that he would target us right," Keitaro asks.

"Yes, and since both of you are so close I thought you two would be the perfect choice,"

Before Keitaro could say anything Youko pushed his face down a bit and said "We'll accept this job," Youko said while smirking.

At the other table Naru didn't here anything else about the mission because all that was in her mind was the word couple. "Wait until the others hear about this, I might as well bring Motoko over here," Naru said while rushing back to Hinata Sou.

"Why did I accept this job?" Keitaro asks as Youko pulls him around with her arm locked with his.

"Come on Keitaro, we have to act as if we are going on a date," Youko said while pulling Keitaro so that they are now side by side.

"I don't even think that crazy poor writer is even going to show up here,"

"In that case lets go to a place where we will look even more like a couple," Youko said while still pulling Keitaro past the shops. Just then something caught Keitaro's eye. It was none other then a photo booth what.

"Hey Youko how about we take a picture together?"

"You know Keitaro, that photo taking hobby of yours is quite strange. But since we have nothing better to do lets take one,"

The two enter the photo booth and when they select the perfect frame they start the picture. When the picture came out though the two notice another figure in the picture with them. It was a man with a vampire cape wrapped around him and glasses as big as Keitaro's. When the two turn around they see the person responsible for the picture.

"Hey Youko, that's our target right?" Keitaro said but noticed that Youko didn't hear him.

"He ruined our picture," Youko said with a pouting voice. She then raised her index finger and from the point of it a small fire was lit.

"Eisawa Osui stop right there," Keitaro said.

Instead of stopping though the man opened his cloak and revealed his man hood while running down the streets.

"Mom look an elephant," a boy says while the man passes by him.

"Son don't look," the mom says while covering the little boy's eyes.

"If I'm right Keitaro should be around here Motoko," Naru says as the nude man passes by them.

"Ack a pervert prepare to be punished," Motoko said as she readied her sword. When she was about to execute her attack the two heard a familiar voice.

"Stop right there Eisawa Osui," Keitaro shouted while pulling out his sword. The sword gave off a dark aurora as it was pulled out of its sheath. Keitaro then jumped up into the air and shouted "Urashima-Ryu Dragon slash,"

Keitaro slashed downward and a energy wave went straight towards Eisawa Osui who took the hit dead on. Smoke rose from the area and temporaily blocked all view to the perverted man.

"The pervert hit the other pervert," Naru said with a tone too shocked,

"Looks like I underestimated out land lord," Motoko said while withdrawing her hand from her sword.

"Yes I got him,"

"Don't get too cocky Keitaro," Youko said while rushing up to him.

"She's right Keitaro," Karina said.

"Let me ask you something," a voice said as the smoke began to rise. "Are you are warrior. Or are you a civilian who desires comfort?"

"Huh?"

"You're thick headed aren't you?" the man said as the smoke soon began to swirl away from him. "I'm asking whether you're a C or an S. S signifies a proud single, and C signifies a detestable couple! Now what is your answer?"

"Obviously we're a couple," Youko said while grabbing onto Keitaro's arm. From the crowd a intent to kill was coming from two girls.

"Not really, you can call us a trainer and a dog,"

"Hey what's with that, weren't we a couple?" Youko said while grabbing onto Keitaro's neck and shaking him back and forth.

"I'm being ignored," Eisawa Osui said while looking a bit angry. "How about now," he said while opening his cloak to show his thing. Even when he showed it Keitaro and Youko were still fighting and ignoring him.

"You two are too cruel," Eisawa Osui said as he jumped into the air.

"O no, he's getting ready to use his attack," Karina said while looking worried.

"We'll just take him out before he can," Keitaro said while readying his sword.

"Keitaro I'm going to remember this later on," Youko said while pointing her finger at Eisawa Osui,"

"I'll show you my power now," Eisawa Osui said while glowing a peculiar pinkish color. He then pinched his tities and pointed them at the people below. A purple beam shot out and started to hit the people below.

"O no not this," Karina said while rushing to a space between two buildings.

Both Keitaro and Youko shielded their eyes as the attack went on from the perverted man. When the two opened them they were horrified by the site before them. All the men that had gotten hit were now naked, the ones that didn't get hit started to run away as quickly as possible.

"This is just wrong," Naru said from the crowd to Motoko. When Naru didn't hear a reply from Motoko she saw that her face was beet red and she had fainted.

"I don't want to fight someone like him," Keitaro said while appearing behind Karina.

"If Keitaro ain't going to do something I Karina Shirou the spiritual mission investigator shall be your opponent," Karina said while pulling out a sword which looked like a light saber.

Eisawa Osui then shot a beam at Karinas direction, which he dodged by an inch and returned to hiding at his spot.

"That's it you're going down, Dai Jaen," Youko said as she pointed her finger at Eisawa Osui. From her finger a giant fire ball erupted and made haste towards its target. When it hit Eisawa Osui came to the ground and was still burning.

"I will not be destroyed, I still despise couples and that is what keeps me going,"

"Youko," Keitaro said motioning her to come to him. He then whispered something into her ear.

"Ehh, why do I have to do that?" Youko said while backing away.

"Because then his grudge will be over and he'll find peace,"

"Fine," Youko said with a defeated voice as she went up to Eisawa Osui. She crouched next to him and stared at him. After a while she smiled and said "Don't mind," to him.

"It's the first time a girl has said anything nice to me. What a pleasant feeling," the man said while turning to ash in the flames as his soul flew up to heaven.

"At least that is over with," Keitaro said with a sigh.

"Here's your pay. Now I'll leave you I don't want to get caught up in this cat fight," Karina said as he quickly ran away.

"Cat fight, what are you talking about?" Keitaro said as he turned around and noticed two very familiar girls walking towards him.

"Keitaro you big pervert," Naru said as she came up to him.

"You deserver to die for hiding something so perverse from us and being a pervert," Motoko said while drawing her sword.

"Youko get us out of here," Keitaro said. When he turned to look at Youko she was floating in mid air.

"I guess they can give you your punishment for what you did to me today, Shikuchi," Youko said then disappeared.

"Youko, why?" Keitaro said as he faced the two girls. "Hehe I can explain,"

"Die pervert," both said at the same time as they sent him close to where Eisawa Osui went.

A/N: Sorry I didn't update for a while. It is just hard to write a second chapter, I don't know how other people do this so good. Well anyway if you noticed I made Keitaro's weapon the Hina Blade not frog erasers that Keita uses in Inukami. I don't know when my next chapter will be up so don't expect weekly updates. I am also open to suggestions or constructive criticism on what I can do to improve this or my next chapter. Well meet you guys next chapter.


End file.
